


Sense8 Danny

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Guilty Steve McGarrett, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Inspired By Sense8, Please read notes, Sensate Cluster(s), Sensate Danny "Danno" Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Danny's a Sensate and Whispers and his team has tracked him down to Hawaii. He's in danger and if he stays he puts the team and his family in danger. Half of his cluster is already dead and he doesn't want to be next. So he flees the island, but not without a run-in with BPO's forces. Which is caught on tape and lets the team know Danny's in trouble.Danny vanishes off of the face of the earth and the team can't find him. Steve's going insane with worry and guilt. Finally, he gets a call from one of his old SEAL buddies claiming Danny's with them. Nate, a navy SEAL, and Steve's friend is part of Danny's cluster.





	Sense8 Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Other than the mention of Whispers, no actual Canon Sense8 character shows up, which is why I decided not to tag the show.

Danny wasn’t really sure when it all started. Maybe as a child, but those sort of things were always glossed over and dismissed by grown-up logic.

 

_That wasn’t a real boy, just an imaginary friend._

 

_He must have watched something on TV, there’s no other reason he could speak Russian, Clara._

 

_He’s just really good at picking things up. Even if he’s never heard of or seen it done before._

 

Some called it nack or natural talent, and Danny believed it. Even if with each trait or talent he remembered a specific face he’s never seen before.

 

It was in his late twenties when he began to see things that made him question his sanity. He’d see places, hear voices, and jump into things without understanding what was going on. He was tempted to admit himself into a mental institution after he saw the first murder. It had been so real. More than real. He _felt_ it!

 

When he snuck out to chase after the lead, he was in so much pain. The bullet wounds he saw on that person felt as if it’d happened to him. He limped and held his hand on different places of wounds. His vision would flash between no blood and too much blood.

 

By chance or fluke, he actually came across a dead body. Matty had seen him sneak out and followed him. Being shocked, he called the police and Danny was questioned as to how he knew the body was there. They suspected him and it took everything in the Williams family to not get in trouble. When Danny was cleared, Matty and their father were investigated because they thought maybe Danny was repressing memories.

 

After a very long and hellish week, they were all cleared. No one was any step closer in understanding how Danny knew the body was there. It was written off as being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

Danny felt like he knew her though. The victim. Even before he talked to the family, which he did. He knew how her room looked, he knew she was fluent in French that she took in Honors in high school. He knew she loved the smell of cinnamon because her mother would bake them for special occasions and they made her happy. When Danny looked in the mirror, she was one of the 7 other faces other than his own that he would see.

 

It wasn’t until later in life that he accepted what was happening and understood what was happening. It wasn’t that much later when he would feel that soul-crushing, agonizing sense of death three more times.

 

He was what was called a Sensate.

 

An evolved form of a human with psychic like abilities that some feared and hated. Said people were hunting down anyone who they knew was different, either to kill or experiment on.

 

It was by chance that Danny and his cluster-mate lived so close together. It was by mere chance that these bastards thought there was only one of them nearby… it could have easily been Danny.

 

But sadly Emily had died.

 

The rest of them felt it.

 

As they felt when Pedro, Kimiko, and Samirah died.

 

The remaining members of the cluster were aware of the danger and did their best to live as safely as possible. Though their professions helped a lot. Danny himself went into law enforcement and rose to the rank of Detective. Nathan, a 6`1, green-eyed, browned haired Hawaiian native became a Navy SEAL. Sakura was a 5’4, brown eyed, black haired, Japanese native who ran her family’s dojo as it’s master. And Amir was a 5`11, hazel eyed, brown-haired, Arabian who went into the medical corp.  

 

They all had varying traits that helped one another survive when it was needed, but their main day to day life being around that sort of security and power helped them.

 

But it didn’t guarantee safety.

 

_“Danny they’re on the island.”_

 

_“You need to leave, immediately.”_

 

_“It’s not safe.”_

 

“I can’t!” Danny cried out.

 

“Can’t what, Danno?” Grace asked from the other room.

 

“I’m on the phone, monkey. Sorry, nothing to worry about.” Danny said before he rushed to his room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he wasn’t in his room anymore, but on a park bench in London where Nathan was currently at. “I can’t just leave Hawaii.”

 

 _“Then talk to Steve.”_ At the frown and shake of his head, Nathan continued. _“He’s a hell of a fighter and once he knows you’re in trouble, he’ll help you.”_

 

Nathan had actually served with Steve and knew him in a military way. The bond that Nathan and Steve carried had an intensity that Danny got to feel once he was aware of it.

 

Thanks to Nathan Danny’s become privy to a lot of Navy classified things that weren’t vocally shared, but Danny now just _knew_. The amount of respect he had for Steve grew. As did the admiration and worry.

 

“I can’t tell him. I can’t get him or the team or my family involved. I just can’t.”

 

 _“Then you can’t stay on the island. You’re the target. You must be.”_ Sakura said as they were all suddenly in her family’s dojo.

 

 _“She’s right. The sooner the better. They’re getting better. They must have something to be able to track us more effectively.”_ Amir told them.

 

 _“Hawaii is one of my old hunting grounds. I can walk you through how to get a hold of some old friends who can get you out without going through the normal channels.”_ Nathan informed him as they all stood in Danny’s room.

 

Danny sighed. “Let me try and talk with Steve. I’ll see if I can figure out how to tell him...if not. I’ll do as Nathan says and meet up with Sakura in Japan.”

 

They all nodded in agreement with the plan.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Danny arrived at the office to try and get Steve alone, they already had a case. Said case was tied to the Navy, so it took a lot of Steve’s attention. Steve and Junior were running point because of their knowledge of how things worked.

 

“Steve. There’s something very important I need to talk to you about.” Danny knew it was ill-timed, but he _didn’t_ have time.

 

“Sir, we gotta go. The General is meeting us at the base.” Junior told him.

 

Nathan appeared next to Danny as he watched this happen.

 

“I’m sorry Danny. When I get back, we’ll talk. But I really gotta go.” Steve apologized and went off with Junior.

 

Nathan learned about the case through Danny and with Nathan having lived through the same experiences as Steve and Junior, Danny knew the importance of the case and why it meant a lot to the two SEALs.

 

It didn’t make the choice he was about to make any easier.

 

 _“I’m so sorry Danny,”_ Nathan told him.

 

“I didn’t get to say goodbye,” Danny muttered.

 

_“Might seem harsh but maybe it’s for the best.”_

 

Danny nodded. Nathan had a point. “What do I do?”

 

 _“Leave Rachael instructions and a very brief explanation about what to expect from Whispers. Tell her to burn it and not even show it to Steve. After that, leave your badge, ID’s, and destroy your phone. Your go bag is ready. I’ll instruct you on how to get in touch with a buddy of mine that can fly you off of the island.”_ Nathan explained.

 

“This is it. This is really happening.” Danny muttered to himself before taking a deep breath to steady himself. He took a look around the office, engraving it into his mind, fighting off the urge to cry before he steeled his resolve and made his way out.

 

He hoped he wouldn’t be gone long.

 

But honestly...he wasn’t sure how long he’ll be. Thinking to the tattoos he’s gotten for his cluster mates who have been killed, he’s not even sure he’ll come back at all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

“Steve… you gotta stop. You’re just torturing yourself.” Adam said as he closed the laptop. Since gaining the footage of Danny being attacked by special forces in military black with no form of insignia or trail, there’s been no real lead. The video showed Danny having seriously impressive moves that allowed him to escaped, not unharmed, but escape nonetheless. To where? They didn’t know.

 

“He wanted to tell me something. I didn’t listen.”

 

“We were on a case. An important one. And...these guys mean business. We know Danny. As much as it hurts, he wouldn’t put us in danger.” Adam tried to reason.

 

Steve bolted up and threw half of the things on his desk aside. “THAT’S NOT AN EXCUSE!” After panting and regaining control of himself, he apologized. “I’m sorry. I just...”

 

“I know,” Adam said. Though he was trying to keep it together for Steve’s sake, it was clear that he felt just as guilty and terrible about the situation. Danny had helped him after his divorce. He liked to think that if Danny was in any sort of trouble he could come to him.

 

Steve’s phone rang. When he saw it was Grace he immediately picked up. Maybe she got in contact with Danny. “Hello? Gracie? Is everything okay? ...What? What do you mean some corporate guys? They said what? I… Are you sure? Yeah, yeah...I’m on my way.”

 

“What is it?” Adam asked, alert.

 

“Some guys just visited Rachel. They were some company called BPO. They accused Danny of being some sort of criminal.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Grace said she overheard them demand Rachel tell them everything she knew about Danny or where he could be. That he’s suspected as being part of a terrorist group.”

 

“Danny? _Our_ Danny?”

 

“It’s insane,” Steve said as he grabbed his keys. “But it’s our first real lead. If Danny’s being framed or forced to be involved in something… then we have to figure out who these guys are and what they want with Danny.”

 

“I’ll send a text to Jerry so he can start investigating this company as we head over to Rachel’s,” Adam said as he followed behind Steve.

 

“Good. We’re getting Danny back. No matter what.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve had been there with BPO returned to continue to pester Rachel. He made sure he was there to protect Danny’s family in his absence and even pulled out his badge to bring the leader into 5-0 HQ to question as to why exactly they’re making such accusations against Danny. Their clues and leads were weak at best and insulting at worst.

 

Soon they left and the team felt like they were back to square one. No matter how many times they searched Danny’s home or car, nothing new was found. Emails and phone records didn’t help either. Rachel eventually broke down and told Steve about the notes but it didn’t give much away. It only warned her to expect the BPO men. Which only meant that Danny knew who they were and that they’d come to bother his family to question them about him and his whereabouts. But there was no clue to further help anyone understand what _any_ of this was about!

 

Time passed. The Governor put pressure on Steve to move on from looking for Danny and continue working as 5-0 or the task force would be disbanded.

 

With nothing new, they had no choice. They kept tabs open, Steve called any favor he could think of. He sent messages to Catherine and Harry, but they didn’t seem to have any luck either.  

 

Steve hated that he could see people losing hope. It hurt him the most when it was one of the kids. Charlie was very confused as to why Danny disappeared being younger, but Grace has closed herself off and it hurts Steve to see. She calls and demands updates and Steve tries to have any bit of news for her. Even if it’s as small as the fact that Catherines in a new part of the world and made new contacts she’s asking for help.

 

It’s not much...but it’s all he could do.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve picked up the phone without even looking at the caller ID. “McGarrett.”

 

_“Hey, smooth dog. Long time.”_

 

“Nate?”

 

_“Yeah. It’s me. You busy?”_

 

“I… What’s up? You on the island?”

 

 _“No. Actually, I’m in London."_   


“Oh. That’s nice. It is nice, right? You okay?”

 

_“Yeah, I am. I just… It’s not something I can explain over the phone. I have Danny.”_

 

“ _What_?” He wasn’t even sure how Nate knew about Danny, let alone how he had him.

 

_“I know it’s been a rough almost half year… he’s alive. He’s in quite the shape though. I’m in a London motel but I could use more security. Danny mentioned you had a contact in London and I was wondering if you could help link us up.”_

 

Steve scrambled off of his chair as he tried to organize everything in his mind while still talking to Nate. “Harry Langford. I’ll give you his number. Keep me posted on everything. I’ll be on the next flight over there….I….can...can you video me? _Please_?”

 

The call hung up but soon there was a video call coming in. Steve swiped so hard he was impressed his phone didn’t go flying across the room.

 

He saw Nate sporting a black eye and some bruises but he was smiling into the phone. “Hey, sailor. Miss us?” Nate craned the phone so Steve could see Danny.

 

Steve bit back a sob. His eyes filled with tears and his throat clogged up. Danny’s hair was long and wild and had a beard to match. Like Nate, he looked like he was put through the wringer...and maybe a bit more. But he was wrapped up and bandaged. The bed he was on had all the makeshift treatment needed but Steve still wished Danny would be here, under Steve’s care and protection. “ _Danno_.”

 

“He’s alive, Steve. He’s okay.”

 

Steve took a deep breath. “I want the full fucking story when I get there. Harry will take care of Danny and you. You can trust him.”

 

“Roger that. See you soon.”

 

Steve needed another moment and let himself have it. He felt so much relief. He called Grace on the way to the airport to let her know he was bringing Danny home.


End file.
